Eine bindende Entscheidung (Kapitel)
"Eine bindende Entscheidung" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des neunten Bandes Der Sturm bricht los. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundfünfzigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Loial und Gaul kehren zurück. Perrin durchsucht in Tel'aran'rhiod die Zwei Flüsse, bevor er vom Schlächter angegriffen wird. Er kann ihn jedoch verletzen. Er ist jetzt sicher, dass es Luc ist. Perrin will Faile fort schicken, da er sicher ist, dass sie alle gegen die Trollocs verlieren werden. Er und Faile heiraten. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse Perrin sitzt mit den Mitgliedern des Gemeinderates in der Weinquellen-Schenke, an einem Nebentisch zählen die Frauen des Frauenzirkels die noch vorhandenen Vorräte. Seit einer Woche sind alle müde, da es schon viele Angriffe der Trollocs gegeben hat. Genug, dass die Aes Sedai inzwischen nur noch die sehr schwer verletzten heilen. Inzwischen sind die Trollocs schon drei oder vier mal durch die Palisaden gebrochen. Perrin ist so müde, dass er kaum noch weiß, was er eigentlich mit den Männern besprechen will. Vom Nebentisch hört er die Frauen, die sich leise zuraunen, dass die Männer nicht erfahren dürfen, dass die Frauen nur noch halbe Rationen essen. Bran will ihn überreden, schlafen zu gehen, doch Perrin hält nichts davon. Statt dessen fragt er, ob die anderen Männer denn genug Schlaf bekommen, als Dannil Lewin mit einer Botschaft für Perrin erscheint. Er erzählt, dass die Weißmäntel einen schwer verwundeten Mann gebracht haben, der mit Perrin sprechen will. Perrin verlässt mit Aram und Faile die Schenke. Es ist Nacht. Vor der Tür stehen Wachen, die sich die "Kameraden" nennen und überwachen einen Trupp Weißmäntel, die ihr Lager im Dorf aufgeschlagen haben. Sie kommen an den Dorfeingang, wo zwanzig Weißmäntel mit dem schwer verletzten Mann warten. Der Mann kann Perrin gerade noch sagen, dass er vorausgeschickt wurde, um zu sagen, dass sie kommen, bevor er stirbt. Niemand weiß, wer er ist, und die Weißmäntel reiten davon, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dannil erzählt, dass der Mann drei Meilen südlich des Dorfes gefunden wurde und dass die Trollocs sich wohl in kleinere Gruppen aufgesplittert hätten. Perrin vermutet, dass einige der noch immer außerhalb wohnenden Familien endlich nach Emondsfeld kommen. Als Perrin aufsteht, taumelt er vor Müdigkeit und Faile erklärt, dass er endlich schlafen soll. Er denkt bei sich, dass er sie hätte in Tear lassen sollen. Ein Junge kommt und sagt, dass sich etwas im Westwald rührt und Faile will ihn ins Bett zwingen, doch Perrin erklärt, es wäre kein Angriff, sonst hätte der Junge das gesagt, und folgt ihm. Am Westende des Dorfes warten die Männer angespannt. Perrin versucht die sich nähernde Gestalt in der Dunkelheit auszumachen und erkennt schließlich Loial, der mit Gaul auf den Armen auf das Dorf zu kommt. Er rennt los, als die Männer ihn anfeuern, da aus dieser Richtung schon oft Angriffe kamen. Loial ist erschöpft und Gauls Bein ist verletzt. Der Ogier erzählt, dass sie vier Tage zuvor endlich das Wegtor von Manetheren geschlossen haben, so dass es höchstens noch die Ogier-Ältesten oder Aes Sedai öffnen können. Er erzählt weiter, dass sie viele kleine Gruppen gesehen haben, und vermutlich um die tausend Trollocs und fünfzig Myrddraal in den Zwei Flüssen sind. In diesem Moment erscheint Luc und erklärt, es wären weniger. Wie schon so oft hat er einen Beutel mit ein paar "Trophäen" dabei, doch Perrin versteht längst nicht mehr, wieso er glaubt, dass er deshalb noch gefeiert wird. Gaul widerspricht ihm und erklärt, es wären mehrere tausend. Luc sagt, er war lange genug in der Fäule, um es besser zu wissen. Dann reitet er davon. Loial sagt ebenfalls, dass Luc unrecht hat. Er wirkt sehr erschöpft. Perrin sagt ihm, dass er schlafen gehen soll, und sofort erklärt Faile, Perrin müsste das ebenfalls, und auch Tomas stimmt zu. Gemeinsam mit Bain und Chiad, die Gaul androhen, ihn zum Gai'shain zu machen, wenn er sich nicht fügt, gehen sie zur Schenke zurück. Perrin muss Faile sanft aus dem Zimmer schieben, bevor er sich halbwegs auszieht und ins Bett legt. Seine Gedanken kreisen noch um das, was Loial und Gaul ihm erklärt haben, als er einschläft. Sein letzter Gedanke ist, dass er vielleicht herausfinden kann, ob die Informationen wahr sind, ohne dafür das Dorf zu verlassen. Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Perrin findet sich im Sonnenschein auf dem Dorfanger wieder. Er ist im Wolfstraum. Er sucht am Himmel nach Vögeln, als sich ein Fenster öffnet und ihm Visionen von Egwene, Mat und Rand zeigt. Siehe auch: Perrins Träume : Egwene stand da in einer Gruppe von Frauen. Furcht stand in ihren Augen. Langsam knieten die Frauen in ihrer Umgebung vor ihr nieder. Nynaeve war eine davon, und er glaubte, auch Elaynes rotgoldenes Haar zu entdecken. Egwene wird zum Amyrlin-Sitz erhoben. : Mat stand nackt und gefesselt da. Er knurrte wütend. Diesen eigenartigen Speer mit dem schwarzen Schaft hatte man ihm hinten unter den Armen durchgesteckt und auf seiner Brust hing ein silbernes Medaillon, ein Fuchskopf. Mat wird in Ebou Dar der geliebte von Tylin Quintara Mitsobar, die ihn gern nackt fesselt. : Rand trug nur Lumpen und einen groben Umhang, und seine Augen waren mit einer Bandage verbunden. Das könnte sich (wie eine von Mins Visionen) auf Rands Reise nach Ebou Dar beziehen, wo er die Seanchan als Bettler verkleidet ausspioniert, bevor er seinen Angriff auf sie plant. Die Binde vor seinen Augen könnte darauf hindeuten, dass ihm etwas entgeht, das er sehen sollte. Perrin erschauert, da er nicht weiß, ob diese Visionen wirklich sind, oder nur ein Ausdruck seiner Sorgen. Doch er will seine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden. Er bemerkt, dass er wieder die Kleidung eines Schmieds trägt und den Hammer an der Seite, den er - mit mehr Willensanstrengung als gedacht - in die Axt verwandelt. Dann eilt er mit schnellen Schritten über das Land. Er findet hunderte von Trolloc-Feuern in einem mehrere Meilen weiten Radius um Emondsfeld herum, was auf tausende oder mehr Trollocs hindeuten könnte. Er findet auch Bauernhöfe, die aus reiner Lust zerstört wurden, und das abgebrannte Lager der Kesselflicker. Schließlich kommt er nach Devenritt. Auch hier her sind Bauern mit ihren Familien geflohen, doch das Dorf ist nur mäßig geschützt worden und er findet gerade einmal sechs Trolloclager darum. Perrin denkt darüber nach, die Menschen zu warnen, die Emondsfeld sicher nicht zu Hilfe kommen können. Er überlegt, ob sie möglicherweise nach Süden über den Weißen Fluss fliehen könnten, obwohl das gefährlich ist. Er eilt weiter nach Wachhügel, wo es genauso aussieht, wie in Devenritt - wenige Trolloc-Lager, um sie festzuhalten -, doch die Menschen dort haben einen einfacheren Fluchtweg. Schließlich kommt er nach Taren-Fähre, doch vom Dorf sind nur noch verkohlte Balken übrig. Er findet keine Anzeichen für Trolloc-Lager und fragt sich, ob dort überhaupt noch Menschen leben. Die Fähre ist noch intakt und auf der anderen Flussseite findet er verlorene Möbel und Gegenstände, die von der Flucht der Menschen zeugen. Er vermutet, dass sie nach einer Woche in Baerlon sein könnten, und nach einem Monat in Caemlyn, um Morgase davon zu berichten, doch er weiß auch, dass es längst zu spät sein wird für Emondsfeld, bevor die Königin mit ihren Truppen da sein könnte. Aber für Perrin ergibt es keinen Sinn, dass die Menschen entkommen konnten. Er fragt sich, warum die Myrddraal die Fähre nicht sofort zerstört haben. Als er sich nach einer verlorenen Puppe bückt, vermeidet er damit einen Pfeil, der auf ihn abgeschossen wurde. Perrin wechselt sofort seine Position und sieht eine Gestalt, die das gleiche tut. Er weiß, dass es der Schlächter ist. Perrin hat bereits zwei mal das Spiel des Mannes mitgespielt, doch diesmal will er warten, da der andere ihn bei den letzten beiden Malen beinahe erledigt hat. Er vermutet, dass der Schlächter nicht glaubt, Perrin würde an der Stelle auf ihn warten, an die er geflohen ist. Perrin wartet ab, und sieht schließlich kurz das Gesicht des Schlächters auftauchen, das ihn sehr an Lans erinnert. Der Mann wirkt unruhig und duckt sich schnell wieder, aber Perrin wartet weiter. Beim nächsten mal ist der Schlächter dreißig Schritte entfernt, als Perrin ihn entdeckt. Der Schlächter bewegt sich langsam hinter einem Baum hervor und Perrin schießt seinen Pfeil ab. Er trifft den Schlächter in die Brust, aber nicht ins Herz und Perrin beobachtet, wie er schreiend verblasst. Der Pfeil fällt zu Boden. Perrin fragt sich, ob man so in Tel'aran'rhiod stirbt und sagt sich, dass er den Mann wenigstens getroffen hat. Ort: Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse Er denkt sich, dass er aber nicht wegen dem Schlächter in den Wolfstraum gekommen ist, und tritt aus dem Traum heraus, um sich in seinem Zimmer wiederzufinden. Es ist immer noch Nacht. Von draußen hört er leise Kesselflickermusik. Plötzlich hört er Lärm und reißt das Fenster auf. Ban al'Seen erzählt ihm, dass Luc verwundet ins Dorf geritten kam, und beinahe zwei der "Kameraden" nieder geritten hätte. Perrin fragt sich plötzlich, ob Luc der Schlächter ist, obwohl der Schlächter Lan ähnlich sieht, und Luc eher Rand. Aber er erinnert sich, dass beide die gleiche, kalte Witterung an sich haben. Er ruft Ban zu, dass sie Luc festnehmen und bewachen sollen, wenn er zurückkehrt. Er fragt sich noch einmal, ob Luc und der Schlächter wirklich die gleiche Person sind, aber er schließt es nicht aus. Trotzdem will er sich zuerst um Wachhügel und Devenritt kümmern. Unten im Schankraum wartet Aram bereits auf ihn. Gaul schläft, während, Faile, Bain und Chiad sich neben ihm leise unterhalten. Loial sitzt am Tisch und arbeitet an seinen Notizen. Faile macht ihm Vorwürfe, als sie ihn sieht, doch er fragt sie nur, ob sie Luc gesehen hat. Sie erzählt, dass er in die Küche gelaufen ist. Als Perrin fragt, ob Luc verletzt ist, bestätigt Faile das und fragt, woher er es weiß. Perrin sagt nur, dass er es geträumt hätte und will das nicht näher vor den anderen erklären. Er setzt sich mit Faile an einen Tisch und sagt ihr, sie müsse für ihn nach Caemlyn reiten, und auf dem Weg die Leute von Wachhügel und Devenritt warnen. Er will, dass sie Morgase bittet, Soldaten zu schicken. Als er sagt, Bain und Chiad könnten sie sicher bis nach Taren-Fähre bringen, sieht Chiad besorgt aus, aber Faile erklärt, dass sie Gaul nicht verlassen müssen. Das verwirrt Perrin. Loial kommt zu ihnen und bittet Faile, sein Notizbuch in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn sie nach Caemlyn reitet, dann geht er wieder. Perrin bittet Faile eindringlich, für ihn nach Caemlyn zu reiten und die Menschen in Wachhügel zu warnen. Sie sagt, dass sie das für ihn tun wird, wenn er sie heiratet, und zwar noch in dieser Nacht. Perrin denkt nicht, dass der Frauenzirkel das gut heißen wird, sondern auf ein Jahr Verlobungszeit besteht. Faile bringt wortreich hervor, dass sie sich bereits beim Frauenzirkel erkundigt hat, und dass Marin und Daise erklärt hätten, dass man ihnen die lange Zeit, die sie schon mit einander unterwegs sind, auch als Verlobungszeit ansehen könnte. Als sie ihn warnt, auch nur an Berelain zu denken, weil sie sich fühlt, als rede sie schon wie ein leichtes Mädchen, küsst Perrin sie und erklärt, dass er sie sofort heiraten würde. Nur eine halbe Stunde später heiraten sie vor dem Frauenzirkel mit Loial, Aram, Bain und Chiad als Trauzeugen. Perrins Hände zittern, als er den Hochzeitsschwur spricht, doch ihre zittern gar nicht. Charaktere *Perrin Aybara *Marin al'Vere *Daise Congar *Faile Bashere *Cenn Buie *Tam al'Thor *Abell Cauthon *Bran al'Vere *Dannil Lewin *Aram *Jaret Byar *Tomas *Bain *Chiad *Loial *Gaul *Luc Mantear - als Luc *Alsbet Luhhan *Neysa Ayellin *Jaim Aybara - als lockenköpfiger Junge Im Wolfstraum * Schlächter Erwähnt * Haral Luhhan * Jon Thane * Samel Crawe * Verin Mathwin * Raen * Ila * Ihvon * Dain Bornhald * Ban al'Seen * Alanna Mosvani * Morgase Trakand * Lan Mandragoran * Wil al'Seen * Tell Lewin * Mat Cauthon * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wolfsbruder * Versammlung der Frauen * Gemeinderat * Bürgermeister - als Dorfvorsteher * Seherin * Kinder des Lichts * Tuatha'an * Kameraden * Behüter * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers ** Steinhunde ** Shaarad * Ogier * Jäger des Horns Berufe * Dachdecker * Schmied * Wirt Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Trollocs * Ogier-Älteste * Gai'shain * Myrddraal - als Blasser * Garde der Königin Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke *** Weinquellenbach *** Alte Straße * Wolfstraum ** Emondsfeld ** Devenritt *** Zur Gans und Pfeife ** Wachhügel *** Der Weiße Keiler ** Taren-Fähre Erwähnt * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Westwald * Stedding * Große Fäule * Weißer Fluss * Wald der Schatten * Manetheren * Fluss Tarendrelle * Baerlon * Caemlyn Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt * Wolfskopfbanner * Banner des Roten Adlers Erwähnt * Wegtor Sonstige * Weg des Blattes * Hochzeitsritual (Zwei Flüsse) Lieder * Meine Liebe ist eine wilde Rose (Lied) Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Weinquellenschenke Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Zwei Flüsse